Picture of an Angel
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: Luke visits Darth Vader's former fortress as it is about to be torn down.  There, he finds a picture of a beautiful woman...addressed to his father.  Who is this woman?


A/N- Okay, this is going to be pure fluff. I'm warning you now. Hopefully, though, you'll like it and review.

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars. That belongs to George Lucas.

* * *

**Picture of an Angel**

Luke had gone there. He hadn't been sure, at first, if he was even going to go. For half a moment, he had considered following Leia's course of action and flat out refuse to go. However, he could not do this. He felt…obligated was too harsh a word and want was too strong. Perhaps need was what he felt. Yes. He had needed to go there.

Now he was here, at his father's--no, Vader's--personal fortress. Luke had heard a rumor that this was where the Jedi temple used to be. Luke had dismissed this as just a rumor until Mon Mothma had confirmed its truth. Vader had destroyed the temple almost immediately after the Empire had been established and built his fortress there. Strange how something similar was happening again.

The New Republic had voted to destroy this eyesore. Luke had decided to visit this building for one reason and one reason alone. To search it for remnants of his father before its destruction.

He sighed, then exited his landspeeder. One of the New Republic's officers saluted him and informed him that he could take all the time he needed.

"Thank you," Luke said as he began to enter the black building. "But I won't be long."

A small bit of destruction had already started on the interior. Machinery busted and items torn off the walls and thrown harshly upon the floor. However, Luke suspected that this had taken place while he had been away on Endor. This was a result of celebration.

He began to dig through some items. Mostly, he only looked through items that were still intact. Suddenly, he stubbed his toe on something small, causing it to slide away from him a bit. Bending, he examined the object.

It was a small, golden semicircle with buttons and a lens on the rounded top. Luke hesitated a moment, then pressed the first of a series of three buttons. Immediately, a holographic unmoving image of a young woman with dark hair and eyes appeared. She was smiling brightly and was extremely beautiful. Luke pressed the second button. Some writing appeared along the bottom of the picture, reading, "To my Ani, from your angel."

This was so odd. Luke pressed the third button and an elegant, clearly feminine voice said, "Forever and always."

Luke stood. Calling out to the Force, he mind-spoke, "Father! Please…who is this woman?"

He waited. No response. That really didn't surprise him. He didn't expect that he could call on the deceased Jedi whenever he wanted. Pocketing the device, Luke left. He was sure that no other information he could've found in there would've equaled this tidbit.

………………

Now this was annoying. Eight standard hours straight, and no answers. He had shown the holograph to every librarian in the New Republic's still fledging library, and no one even had a clue who she was. As for asking the members of the Old Republic, all had been busy. So Luke sat there, pouring over virtual file after virtual file, finding nothing. Finally, he stood, thanked the nearest librarian, and left for his quarters.

…………………

It was now the tenth time that Luke had pressed that third button. Suddenly, Artoo-Deetoo entered.

"Hey, Artoo," Luke said.

The little droid beeped a greeting. Then, after a moment, beeped an inquiring noise.

"Are you wanting to know what this is?" Luke as he gestured to the device.

Artoo beeped a "yes." Luke pressed each button in turn. When he was finished, the droid let out several excited beeps.

"What is it?" the Jedi inquired.

Artoo moved a few feet away from Luke and turned. Then, a holographic projection appeared. It was of three people. The first was the woman in the photograph dressed in a long white lace dress and veil. The second was a tall man with short blond hair, blue eyes, and a metal arm. Those two were holding hands, facing each other. The third person stood behind them and was some sort of holy man. This holy man turned to the blond man and said, "Do you, Anakin Skywalker, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death to you part and are reunited in the Force, forever and always?"

_Anakin Skywalker!_ Luke thought. _Father!_

"Forever and always," Anakin said, beaming.

The holy man nodded and then turned to the woman. Luke held his breath. This would be the first time he would hear his mother's name.

"Do you, Padme Amidala Naberrie, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, till death do you part and are reunited in the Force, forever and always?"

Smiling and with tears of joy in her eyes, she said, "Forever and always."

The newly wedded couple shared a kiss and then Artoo ended the projection. The droid turned and beeped questionably.

"Thank you, Artoo. Thank you for showing me that," Luke said.

Sensing that his master wanted to be alone, the droid left, leaving Luke to his thoughts.

He had several questions! Did Leia know of this? Our parents owned Artoo? Should I show Leia this?

Yes, he would show his sister this…but not now. For now, Luke simply pressed the third button again and allowed his mother's voice to ring around the room once more.

"Forever and always."

* * *

End Notes: Okay, pure fluff, right? Okay, I know that the title doesn't really have a lot to do with the story, but what I was going to change it to was the title of a book I've yet to read…and it made me laugh…So, I left the title the way it was. Did you like it? Please R & R! Thanks! 


End file.
